The Origins
The Origins is the first ever episode in The Mythic Gems series. This fanon series IS discontinued, but I'll still keep this page up for your enjoyment. ''' Synopsis The Mythic Gems are assembled by the leaders of the Mythic Authority. They’re given a duty; protect a small settlement of Era-2 gems (which hail from the Great Diamond Authority) for 5,000 years. Plot The episode starts out in The Great Temple, the home and HQ of the 5 Mythenites (on the planet Mythia). Currently, the 5 leaders of the Mythic Authority (Light, Dark, Red, Yellow, and Blue Mythenite) are going to start broadcasting worldwide an important message to the people of Mythia. The live message starts recording, Light Mythenite loudly clears her throat. '''Light Mythenite: '''AHEM! The rest of Mythenite crew became startled at Light Mythenite's unpredictably loud "ahem". They immediatly sat up straight and more proper than before. '''Light Mythenite: '''I ask for the attention of all Mythics. Homeworld has given up on taking over Earth and using it as a gem colony. The Cluster experiments have all been destroyed by The Rebellion (The Crystal Gems). Now, Homeworld searchs the universe for a good conditioned planet to colonize. My Mythics, I'm afraid that our planet Mythia is their first destination. We'll probably be part of Homeworld's Gem Empire due to our advanced technologies, the amount of working Kindergartens on our planet, the amount of gems we're able to produce, and the amount of gems that live on this planet. '''Dark Mythenite: '''This means, I'm afraid, that we must cooperate with them. Although we despair Homeworld, act as if we're allies. We want only peace, and no harm done to our planet. We simply have no other choice. But, our defenses are key. If they mean harm, we must fight back strongly. Only us Mythenites can give the authority to do so. We're currently training our 5,000-16,000 year Mythics harder and more efficiently in academies around our world. Yet, we ask that 5,000-10,000 year gems do not battle. Guardians, if you are protecting gems of those years, we ask that you do not battle as well and instead continue protecting your gems. '''Light Mythenite: '''We are well prepared for our encounter with Gem Homeworld, so we urge that you mustn't worry. But stay vigilant. Thank you for your time. '''All Mythenites: '''Mythenites, out. They finished broadcasting their message, and continued their duties. '''Light Mythenite: '''Sorry for startling all of you. I did it to get the rest of the world's attention. It worked like a charm on all of you, so it probably got everyone's attention, am I right? '''Red Mythenite: That's a fair assumption. Light Mythenite: Okay then. Everyone; do you think we should assemble the new Elites right now? All of you are okay with your gem selections, correct? Dark, Red, Yellow, and Blue Mythenite: 'Correct. Light Mythenite called her Pearl over. '''White Pearl: '''Yes, my Mythenite? '''Light Mythenite: '''Warp over to Mythia Academy for the Young Elite to bring the 6 chosen 16,000 year Elite Mythics here to The Great Temple. Tell Vice Principal Phenakite about our plans for them. '''White Pearl: '''Yes, my Mythenite. And so White Pearl brought the group of Young Elites to the temple. '''White Pearl: ' Here they are, my Mythenite. The 6 chosen Young Elites bowed in front of their accustomed Mythenite. 'The Young Elites: '''My Mythenite, I come to your service. '''White Mythenite: ' All of you are gathered here today because of one reason; because of yourself. All of you have far past exceeded the standards of what regular 16,000 years should be capable of doing. All of you can become the highest ranked in the High Mythia Nobility; the Elite. Although you haven't been ranked Elite yet, you may complete tasks that Elites are given. This is why we gathered you all here to form a group of young, but mighty gems! Congratulations! '''Dark Mythenite: '''Congratulate yourselves quickly though- we have a mission for all of you. '''Light Mythenite's Young Elite: A mission already? Dark Mythenite: Yes indeed! All of you will stay on Terra (Earth) for 5,000 years to protect a colony of Era-2 gems that originate from Homeworld. We assign you to do this because Gem Homeworld asked this from us. It'll gain their trust in us. But be warned; there are 5 Jasper Quartz Soldiers from Gem Homeworld watching your every move on Earth. Talk any trash about them, and they'll instantly shatter you. That's why we're giving you these bracelets. White Pearl handed out a crystal bracelet to every recruit. White Mythenite: This bracelet will prevent all of you from being shattered or corrupted. But, your gems still may crack. We have informed the Diamonds of your arrival, and they have sent coordinates to your ship. The ship will automatically fly all of you to the colony. If there are any intruders, you can always contact us with your bracelet by just saying "Bracelet; call for backup." You can activate your bracelet by saying "Bracelet; activate." All of the bracelets glowed white. Dark Mythenite: To deactivate, say "Bracelet; deactivate." All of the bracelets stopped glowing. Light Mythenite: Let me explain the team; there's a gem from every Mythenite. There are two from Red because one is your healer. That's you, Kunzite. Kunzite blushed and waved everyone off. Light Mythenite: I think we're done here. Now let's get you all fixed up and ready to go! Screen fades to black, episode ends. To be continued in next Episode. Category:MysticMyth's Content Category:A to Z